


Masks

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Can I request a Poe x Reader, where you (reader) is a bounty hunter and one day you capture him and are supposed to give him to the first order, you decide the rest? ADDED:  Hey I just requested the bounty hunter one for poe, can you do where you find out its his birthday and then set him free instead of giving him to the first order? Sorry if its confusing
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Masks

After the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, escaped from the First Order, they put a bounty on his head as well as the Stormtrooper that betrayed them. This was a bounty you were hoping to fulfill.

You wore an all black tunic, leggings, black boots, and a hood over your head. People tend to ignore and/or avoid you whenever you appeared some where. Your blaster rested on your thigh and your electric whip rested on your belt. Everyone knew of you, Y/N L/N, or as people tend to call you, Furiosa Mortem, Furious Death. You were a predator of the galaxy that got paid for stalking and/or killing her pray. When you heard of the First Order’s unsuccessful capture and keep of the Resistance Pilot, you couldn’t help but laugh. You’ve dealt with them before, thus you knew, despite Order being in their name, they were very unorderly. That’s why they requested you. They knew you’d be able to get the job done.

* * *

“I trust you will be able to succeed in capturing this pilot, Furiosa.”

You smirked, “Of course, General. Do not doubt me. You know what I’m capable of.”

“Of course. I’ll see to it that you are paid once news of the pilot’s capture is confirmed.”

“Very well. I’ll have him within three days.”

“The First Order thanks you.” You nodded to Hux and left the conference room immediately. You went over to your personal ship in the hangar. You climbed into the cockpit and flew out of there with ease. 

* * *

Locating Poe Dameron was easy for you. You had hacked into every single communication line that was available. His voice filled your ears, “Yes, general. It seems like Tattooine is still safe from the First Order. No signs of an upcoming outpost.”

Tattooine, huh? You immediately went into hyperspace to then come into Tattooine’s atmosphere. You tracked Poe easily. When your ship came into view you heard him say into the comm, “I have some company. I don’t know who they are.”

“Be cautious, Commander.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

You landed near Poe. The hood of the cockpit slowly opened. You put on your hood and strapped your voice modifier to your face. You climbed out and Poe immediately has his hand on his blaster.

“W-Who are you?”

“I go by many names, Commander. But I think the most common one would be…Furiosa Mortem.”

You smirked as you watched Poe’s eyes widen, “You’re a bounty hunter.”

“Yeeees, which could mean only one thing for you, Commander Dameron.” You took your electric whip and used it to zap the blaster out of Poe’s holster. It flew back to you and you caught it. You tsked, “Never rely on just blasters, Commander.” You cracked your whip again and it wrapped around Poe zapping him. He screamed in anguish then his body fell into the sand, “The First Order wants their revenge.” You picked him up with no problem and walked back to your ship. You threw him into the cargo hold. You didn’t bother tying him because you knew he wouldn’t dare try to fight against you. He’d just lose.

As Poe slipped in and out of consciousness, you notified the First Order of your capture. Hux was pleased and requested that you were to return immediately. As you cruised through the galaxy, you looked through Poe’s personal files that you managed to grab from the data of his X-wing. Huh, his birthday is today…how unfortunate.

You heard a painful groan and you looked back to see Poe coming to. He sat up against the wall and rubbed his arms. You put the ship on autopilot and made your way to him, “There’s water in that crate next to you.” Poe looked up and saw that your hood was down and your voice was actually pleasant to hear. He hesitantly took a water sack out of the crate and drank from it.

He eyed you as you drank and you smirked, “You’re surprised that I’m not hideous. I know. A lot of people are.”

“So what’s with the voice and the hood and the all black…everything.”

“Intimidation method. Strikes fear in people. When people are afraid, they tend to lose common sense.”

Poe nodded, “interesting.”

“It’s your birthday today.”

“Huh?”

“I hacked into your ship’s system and your file says it’s your birthday today.”

“Oh, um, yeah..”

“I’m considering on letting you go.”

Poe looked at you suspiciously, “And why’s that?”

You shrugged, “No one deserves to die on their birthday?”

“How is it that you go from intimidating killer to a compassionate woman just like that?”

“I’ve always been compassionate, Commander Dameron. This is all an act. I do what I do to survive.”

“So where you do you plan on taking me?” 

“Back to your base, D’Qar.”

“How-”

“I told you, I hacked your data system. Now, buckle up, your friends aren’t going to be very welcoming once I hit the planet’s atmosphere.”

Right as you entered D’Qar’s atmosphere, they were immediately shooting right at you. You swerved left and right avoiding to get shot down. You gave your comm to Poe and he immediately began to yell, “Stand down! This is Commander Poe Dameron! Stand down!”

The shots seized and you were able to land with no trouble. As soon as the ramp opened, Poe walked out with his hands out, “I’m fine guys!” Everyone pointed their blasters down.

He looked back to you where you stood at the top of the ramp, “Enjoy living while you can, Commander Dameron,” You pushed the button to close the ramp, “and happy birthday.” Once the ramp closed, you were immediately up in the air and out of sight.

Finn ran up to Poe, “That was Furiosa Mortem, the bounty hunter! How are you even alive right now?!”

Poe shrugged, “There’s a person behind every mask, Finn.”


End file.
